


baby, this is a drunken lullaby

by pherion



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, drunk!temari, i saw a fanart of a drunk and suggestive temari and i just. did this., leggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: shikamaru has never seen his girlfriend this drunk, singing about wine and dressed up in a small kimono.





	baby, this is a drunken lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> after i roamed tumblr after 2084 years, i found pretty art that had the two of them very closely connected to each other and one of them being very drunk.
> 
> this happened after that.
> 
> enjoy!! leave a comment at the end ! :)

Shikamaru closed the door behind him. The time read eleven p.m. and he was just coming home from work. He stretched his back and it cracks from the stiffness. He groaned loudly. It was way too late, and his work day was way too long. He groaned again, he had promised her he would be home around nine...

“I’m home,” he called out, as he pulled his feet out of his shoes and neatly put them next to hers.

No reply.  

He furred his brows.

That’s odd.

Usually she...

“Hello?” he called again.

No reply yet again.

He started walking through the hallway.

“Temari?”

As he came closer to the living room, he heard a grunt in reply. Coming around the corner, finally seeing her, just as she grunted again.

Doing his best not to snort out loud, he clicked his tongue instead and pretended to be irritated. “Really now?”

Because on the floor in their living room, chest leaning against the table, hair without hair tie, head facing down on the table, was his girlfriend.

Holding a bottle of red wine in her hand.

“Ahh,” he sighed, “Temari, what did you–“

He got cut off when she started making soft noises of feeling content. Shikamaru didn’t want to admit it, but like this, Temari was the cutest he’d ever seen her. She looks so soft. A small blush crept up on his face and he grunted.  _What are you doing to me_ , he thought to himself.  _This is way too much_.

Softly, thinking she’s actually asleep and not wanting to wake her up, Shikamaru walked closer to her. “Temari,” he whispered, “why have you been drinking again.” He should just have let her sleep, let her be, but he couldn’t.

As he tried to take the bottle of wine out of her hand, she clenched her hand around it real tight.

“Don’t even think about it,” she snarled. Through her bangs he could see her eyes glaring harshly at her, at which he immediately backs away.

“Uh...uh, Tem... Temari?”

She grunted in reply, facing her head up a little. “Do~n’t take my wi~ine~,” she sang. “M~y wine~.” Then, her head moved to face down to the table again, barely hitting the table in progress, her hair falling down her face. “And wine loves me.”

Shikamaru sighed. This is going to be a long night.

“I  _love_ ~ wine,” she sang again, dragging the o’s in love. Shikamaru sighed even harder. He’d seen his girlfriend drunk before, but  _this_  drunk? It was different. Observing her, he noticed that he had never seen her so hung onto a bottle of wine. Especially red wine. Did something happen? He eyed the bottle, tried to look through it. It was empty, that was for sure, it maybe had a couple of drips left. He also noticed no glass on the table. Or on the ground. Or anywhere else.

She had drunk from the bottle. Something definitely must have happened.

“Temari,” he whispered, while getting closer to her, real softly, and finally sitting down at the table across from her. “Give me the wine bottle, please?” he whispered again, hands reaching for the bottle.

To his surprise, she exclaimed her feeling with a big “No!”. He clicked his tongue. He might be a master in thinking of solutions, but this was his girlfriend, and his mind was running blank. He was thinking about this way too hard. It wasn’t going well, was his only conclusion until now.

He stood up from the table, walked around it, and sat down next to her. “Temari,” he whispered again, a little closer to her now, “can you please hand me the bottle of wine?”

She raised her head, probably surprised of hearing him so close to her all so of a sudden, he assumed. “No~” she whined, dragging the word, a pout at the end, and shaking her head in small motions. “No,” she repeated, determined, pressing the bottle against her body.

It was then that Shikamaru noticed what she was wearing. His breath stopped a little and his chest suddenly gained a heavy feel. He wanted to stutter her name out, another time. But he simply couldn’t. “Fuck,” he muttered.

A small kimono (a very cute one at that, he had to add, especially around his girlfriend’s body), that was revealing a little too much, was hugging her body. Not that he didn’t like it! Not at all. He was just... yes. He was... the wine. He needed her to loosen the wine bottle out of her grip. That- um... was hugging tightly against her chest.

Between her breasts.

Right.

He looked away for a second. The air around them suddenly got really heavy. Why was he getting so fucked up in his mind right now? He thought he had gotten used to his girlfriend being around him like this. Though, he was guessing it was the sort of dominative side she was getting over that one bottle of wine.

Shikamaru’s hand reached out for the bottle again. At this moment, he feels like a human in a lion den.

His hand was slowly reaching for the bottle, getting dangerously close to her body. “Temari... Come on, give me the bottle...” he tried again.

His hand was close, almost touching the bottle.

Just a little bit closer...

Real slowly now...

And he would have gotten it, if a hand that belonged to a certain someone didn’t roughly, like a lightning dash, grab his own. He immediately gulped in reply. Oh god.

“Shikamaru,” she hissed. The way she moved made her hair fly so gallantly around her face. “Don’t even think about it. Don’t you dare.”

“I–,” he tried, wanting to explain himself but not really knowing how. Before he knew it, his hand got a sudden yank by Temari, towards her body. Shikamaru’s hand was covered by Temari’s, pressed down onto the floor, his body positioned in an arch, his face just below hers so he could see her glare.

“No, no,” she gibbered, her voice getting really dragging. “No excuses now,  _baby._ ”

If hearts could drop, his just did.

He blinked in reply, clenched his jaw repeatedly, on the same beat repeating the words she just said in his head.

_Baby._

She’d just called him baby. Temari never called him baby.

While he was in a haze and at a loss for speech about the way she’d just addressed him, Temari put down the bottle of wine on the table, making her hand free to reach for Shikamaru’s right, not losing eye contact.

Making sure he wouldn’t lose balance, she moved the hand she just reached for behind Shikamaru, at about the same length of his other under hers. Still remaining eye contact, she took his left hand and put it next to his left side, his body moving back in the motion, her body moving forward in the motion. She was now hovering over his body a little, slowly positioning her legs between his crossed legs.

“Shikamaru,” she whispered, and he suddenly got about of the haze. As if waking up from a dream, he noticed the way they were now seated.

He turned crimson red, “Temari, what are you-

Temari’s face got closer to his, but before she could kiss him if she wanted to, she moved her head past his face and next to his ear. “Don’t talk,” she whispered. “It is already so late.” She kissed his earlobe softly. “I waited all evening; did you know that?” Shikamaru wanted to shake his head, but before he could, Temari spoke up again. “I wanted to drink that bottle together with you,  _baby_.”

His breath hitched at the word.

Not removing her mouth from his earlobe, she continued, “And I’m not super happy about it, you know... Really, you promised you’d be home earlier than usual today. You promised.”

“Ah... Yes, I did...”

“That is very bad of you.” Another kiss near his ear, this time  _just_  behind his earlobe. “ _Baby_.”

The way she kissed him there and how she whispered out the word ever so slowly, really made him lose his mind. It sent a chill down his spine and back up, his breath hitching again and as a result he barely choked on his spit.

He felt the red from his cheeks finally creeping to his ears and he was feeling really hot now.

Very hot.

In more than one place.

He felt it boiling all over his body and it surely didn’t get less worse when Temari decided to crawl over him, pushing him back a little bit more, and sitting down on his lap. A very,  _very_ , hot place. His groin was ablaze almost, and it certainly didn’t get any better after Temari sat down on it. He wanted to mutter out words but couldn’t. It felt like he had lost his voice in the moment. He really just couldn’t. Temari was unintentionally, uncontrollably, restraining him too much.

“You have been bad,” she then whispered right into his ear, all of a sudden, totally catching off guard even more, if that was even possible. He felt his body twitch. His groin was pressing against his pants. He was so hard. This was getting out of hand. “You have been bad, so I have been drinking,” she gave as a reason. “So, it is your fault I am feeling so drunk right now, do you copy, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru didn’t how fast he should be nodding. “Ye- Yes,” he stuttered. “I’m sorry?” he tried.

“I don’t accept any apologies to this point. I waited for you for a whole evening.” Temari moved her face to look him straight into his eyes. “But yes, you should be feeling very sorry. I especially put this whole outfit on,  _for you_ ,” she emphasized. She came even closer in the process, their lips  _almost_  touching. “I had to drink this whole bottle by myself – not that I mind, of course, but it would have tasted way better together, don’t you think.”

Shikamaru gulped loudly. She was very keen on repeating her feelings, making sure Shikamaru knew it all very well. Temari always needed him to know.

His eyes kept going from her eyes to her mouth, back to her eyes and back to her mouth.

Shikamaru honestly wished he could just kiss her, right at that moment. She looked so pretty, her eyes weren’t set on angry but were more set on an angered seduction that she was in control at this very moment. And that, most of all, turned him on. More than anything. Besides from that, that tiny and pretty kimono adorning her body didn’t make it any better. He saw the valley between her breasts, wanting to touch them in this very moment. He wanted more than the physical contact of her bottom pressing down on his groin.

The only thing wrong with wanting to do all of the things he just thought of was that if he made one wrongful move on Temari in this state of hers, she would literally just walk up and walk away, not giving him anything. That was even worse. He was doubting every move, thinking over every move like it was one of his two hundred strategies running through his head. One of them being also that yes, he could make a move, and yes, drunk Temari would allow it. But that chance was maybe a five in a one hundred. So, feeling the way he was, that was definitely not an option.

Nope.

He had to wait on his place.

His girlfriend was drunk. She was not an angry drunk, but a controllable drunk. He was in the mood, he didn’t know how she was feeling, so he had to wait.

Wait and see.

Patience. It was all he needed in this moment but really did not have.

“Eyes up here, lover boy,” Temari started, again, catching him off guard. He didn’t even realize he was still looking at her breasts. “Listen, Shikamaru,” her finger trailed his chest, combined with a sigh that made him believe she was not  _that_  drunk, “I’m not angry, just sad. And for that I could just walk away, you know.” Her hand moved to push a strand of free-fallen hair behind her ear.

Yikes, he didn’t think of this being a possibility of one of his many strategies. He wanted to object, but that wouldn’t have made a difference.

“I can’t really punish you, though.”

All of his breath left his lungs when Temari started rubbing her bottom on his groin ever so lightly. “Temari,” he hissed. He wanted to move, to push his groin up against her. He wanted to touch her, her body and her face.

But not yet.

He couldn’t just yet.

Was the pain he felt surging through his whole body going to be worth it?

Definitely.

Patience, he told himself again. That’s all he needed to have and easier said than done. He could do it, he told himself. That was what was important. He had to have a little bit of fate in himself, especially facing his girlfriend, Temari.

“Oi... Temari,” he whispered, taking a huge dare. “You belong to me, you know that, right?”

Adding onto that, he remembered, everything that she was, was already  _his_ , he had claimed all of that a couple years ago, shortly after the war. She had never denied any of that, even when he brought it up once – at work.

They had been alone in Naruto’s office. Temari was stretching her back and shoulders, as she was just about to return to Suna, preparing her last reports to the Hokage as her Village’s Ambassador.  Shikamaru had been eyeing her stretching her body for a couple minutes already when he spoke up – “You know I hope not to have to make myself clear that you belong to me, right?” Temari wasn’t shocked or set out of place at his comment. To make it a little bit difficult for himself, he had heard from a couple of Suna girls who were visiting Konoha for the Cherry Blossom Season, that they had heard their Ambassador and the older sister of the Kazekage, Temari, had been approached by more than one man in the past couple weeks. So Temari had scoffed at his remark – “Of course,” she said plainly, without batting an eye,  _almost_  catching Shikamaru off guard. She connected her fan to her back, buckled it up, walked towards the door – “I’ll see myself out of the Village. See you in a couple weeks,  _baby_.”

It had also been the first time she had called him by that nickname. She had disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving behind an annoyed and cursing Shikamaru, who had totally felt that nickname through his whole body for the next couple weeks.

That was three years ago. She started living in Konoha a short while after that. To be with him. To see him every day. To  _feel_  him every day. They quickly found an apartment together. She called it a privilege. He had snorted at the remark – he should see her living in Konoha as a privilege, seeing she was the Kazekage’s older sister.

It brought them to where they were now, Temari sitting down on his lap. Minus the drunkenness, he loved seeing her like this: dominantly taking him over.

“Yeah... You know me so well,  _baby_.” She kissed the nape of his neck. He groaned loudly. He was a weak man for his girlfriend. She moved her hands down his body, caressed his sides.

He exhaled loudly as she started moving her hips in a more vivid manner.

“Oh,  _baby_ , you’re so excited already.”

 _Already?!_  Shikamaru was getting really frustrated. Did Temari even know what she had been doing to him?!

Before he could mention anything, she worked her lips up against his chest and neck, to his ear. “I like it. A lot. It feels so good. I like you too,” she whispered seductively, slurring her words. With the amount of air she was talking, he, for the first time, could smell the alcohol in her breath.

He was in a pinch. He really couldn’t do anything. That made him think, though. Instead of trying to command or guide her, could he try begging her...? Ouch, that would embarrass himself so much. But he really wanted some action right now. He couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Temari?” he tried softly. She looked at him, not too harsh of a look on her face.

Before he could speak up again, she pressed her lips against his. “Yeah?”

He started his question by rolling his hips into hers a little. He was way out of his place to do this, but he really could not hold it anymore. “Please.”

“Oh,  _baby_ ,” she coos, “of course.” Temari giggled and with her face toned a light pink, he just fell more and more for her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, on his jacket and slowly pulled it off his shoulders, down his arms. “Hihi, like this?” she asked, not expecting any response, of course, but Shikamaru couldn’t help but let his breathing get effected by her short laugh. His jacked landed on the floor and she worked her hands up against his face, touching his cheeks, her soft fingers going through his hair and ending at the beginning of his ponytail.

Dropping his hair tie on the floor, she moved her hands through his long hair down over to his shoulders, his body, to his hips and to the rim of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it up, her fingers back tracing his abdomen, head going down to kiss the open created spots. His navel, the lines of his abs, below his chest and near his nipple, his collarbones, first the left one and tracing her lips to the right one, to his neck and up over his jawline, to the back of his ear. He had to stifle a moan there. He hissed out her name and she smirked while pulling his shirt over his head.

“Ooh,  _baby,_ you’ve been working out a little more, I see. Love that.”

She slowly traces his abs and works her hands down to his pants, unbuckling his pants and moving them down.

“Lift your hips,  _baby._ ”

He places his hands closer to his body and works the both of them a little up so Temari can move his pants down more. She pulled it down to his ankles and threw it away, before swiftly crawling back up and softly starting to palm his underwear clothed member, which was already standing up straight.

Shikamaru let out a soft moan, blowing out a huff of air as reaction to the touch of her hand. Temari watched it happen as she giggled at him. “You’re cute,” she acknowledged of him, at the same time as she pressed her hand on his member a little harder.

Shikamaru hissed. That made him feel really good. He couldn’t wait until...

Temari started shifting her hands upwards his pelvis to his abdomen, stroking his hard abs.

What was he saying?

Right. He couldn’t wait until the real game happened.

When he found Temari touching his underwear, softly tugging it down, it was when he realized it was the only thing left that was still covered. She moved it down to his ankles, but not before she softly kissed his pelvis, tracing kisses down near his cock, her fingertips feathering over the bottom of it.

Shikamaru groaned.

She was teasing him so much – it was getting unbearable. At this moment he could really come earlier than he wanted.

Now  _that_  would be embarrassing for him.

But he had no time to think about that as Temari moved her head down his leg, smothering him with kisses. She got enough of that, it seemed, as she rushed her handiwork and threw his underwear out of their sight. She quickly climbed back up, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his face, his neck, his earlobe, and that spot behind his ear, doing all of that while she placed her – still clothed – bottom on his, pressing down solidly. Now that the friction was gone, and they had less pieces of fabric between their bodies directly touching each other, Shikamaru’s mind was going crazy blank.

And it didn’t stop there, oh, no. Temari didn’t take this as enough. As she was kissing him, she began moving her hips very slowly – very sensually at most.

He was going insane.

She knew how to push his buttons so well. But she didn’t stop there.

His girlfriend started touching her own shoulders, caressing her arms up and down a couple times before stopping at her shoulders again. There she lifted the fabric of her kimono and slid it down half the length of her arms. It draped so nicely around the curves of her body – especially her breasts, barely covering her nipples.  

He was watching every movement of it.

Without losing eye contact with him, she continued to drop the kimono lower and lower. Her breasts uncovered, and he can’t help himself looking at every inch of her upper body. It was glorifying.

The way she did it so slowly was only making him want her more and more. His heart collapsing out of his chest. His cock naked and throbbing. So many feelings at once. He was about to combust.

Taking another dare, he moved his hand up her thigh, very slowly, testing out the waters. Temari didn’t respond. Not moving at the touch. He then moved his hand up higher, over the curve of her hip, hands finally resting on the string that was holding the kimono together. He looked at her and she looked at him, but she didn’t budge. So, with his fingers, he untwined the small bow.

The kimono opened and Shikamaru helped Temari out of it, sliding it off her body and throwing it aside. Her breasts were still so perky, and her body shone prettily against the dim light in the room.

Temari moved her hips again and he hissed against the motion. It had somehow gotten even more sensual as she had revealed more and more of her body. She felt herself up to his whole shaft, before she moved her panties aside a little to let her bare bottom feel up to his shaft. He could now really feel the wetness of her against him. It sent electrifying shocks up and down his whole body, his breath hitching.

She raised her hips a little, just enough to slide his cock inside her. Slowly, taking her time to make him fit inside of her. Carefree, she moaned loudly, pressing her hands on his chest and arching her back at the feel of him inside. She moaned again, “You feel so good,” she said. Shikamaru pressed himself a little deeper into her. “Yeah,” she cooed in a soft voice, “like that.”

Taking his whole length, she took a few seconds to get adjusted to it before she started moved her hips. Up and down. Slowly catching a rhythm that felt good for her – and for him too. He moaned. He went in good and deep, not believing how wet she already was. She hissed at the feeling.

Shikamaru slowly lied back down on the ground. Temari bended over a little with him, her hair falling down, adorning her pretty face. They started moving more and more, deeper until he was wholly inside of her, which made them move in sync with each other.

She was enjoying herself a lot and as Shikamaru moved his hands up to cup her breasts, she arched her back, putting her hands back on his thighs. She threw her head back and her hair flew gracefully to the back with it. The ecstasy of him inside of her intensified her drunkenness in her head.

Shikamaru moved his hands down her side and hips and left them there. And, unconsciously, he raised his upper body, hugging her top and slowly lowering them to have her under him.

When Temari’s back touched the cold ground, she, too, noticed what was going on. “Oi, Nara Shikamaru, how dare you.” Shikamaru opened his eyes immediately and saw their position. He wanted to stutter out a reply but didn’t have chance to when Temari shushed him with her finger. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

He pulled out of her, with her gasping to the blank feeling. He kissed her lips, kissed her jawline, kissed her neck and her collarbones. Kissed the valley of her breast and her nipples. She arched her back as he kissed her stomach and went lower and lower. He kissed her hip before sitting straight on his knees in front of her and carefully placing her legs over his shoulders.

Shikamaru saw her lips in front of his face and loved the sight of it. He blew at her entrance and she was vocal about the sensation it gave her. He kissed the inside of her thighs, moving closer down, kissing every spot until he kissed her most sensitive spot. He kissed it and kissed it again, loved every feel of it and he could see she liked it too. The sensation was wild.

He kissed her and licked her and touched her, too.  While he was working down on her clit with his mouth, his fingers upped to and into her entrance. She was so wet and felt so good to his touch. All the movement happening to her downsides made her roll back her eyes. She loved every touch of it and he didn’t stop. He kept going and going until she almost reached her climax, quickly pulling back before she could come.

Shikamaru moved his head back, took her legs off his shoulders and swiftly pulled her on top of his lap again. As soon as she was sitting up straight again, she connected her lips with his, her body pressing into his and her hips moving up a little, one of her hands becoming free and lowering down to his cock, putting it just below her for her to sit down on it and take it into her yet again. Temari bit his lip when his tip made contact with her.

The new contact made Shikamaru already feel on the edge. Seeing and feeling his girlfriend’s clit like that, combined with his cock inside of her, made him go crazy.

She hissed but continued kissing her boyfriend. She got her legs steady next to him and started moving her hips up and down as fast as she could. She, too, was on the edge. His touch had felt anew for her and she wanted to come asap.

He, too, moved his hips up and down, his cock in and out of her closeness.

Their breathing got faster, and they moved in sync so well. Temari’s breathing hitched and she whispered she was getting closer and closer to coming. He had to up his game. He held her ass and made sure to move his hips at his fastest speed.

Temari threw her head back, her back arched, and she screamed at her loudest. “Shikamaru!” she called, moaning and groaning, riding on her orgasm still at his touch. He was close as well but needed a little more friction. Temari was going crazy on her orgasm, screaming and kissing her boyfriend.

As if she’d gotten enough of it (he hoped she didn’t), she straightened her knees, having him pop out of her.

“Temari!” he objected.

“Shut up,” she hissed. “My turn now.” Her turn?

Temari moved off his lap, bending her head down over his cock, taking it all in at once.

Oh. That’s what she meant.

She moved her head up and down, licked and kissed the bottom of his member after a couple of bops and licked her way up to his tip, not losing eye contact with him. It was a sight. She kissed his foreskin, before taking as much as she could in her mouth.

“Ohh, I’m close,” he grunted. “Fuck, yeah, Temari.”

Temari sucked him good, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the feeling of him inside her mouth. She moaned at the touch, the sound vibrating through his body. It was just what he needed. “More, Temari, more.”

She moaned and groaned at his cock, kissed his tip when she came back up, and taking him back in.

“I’m coming,” he groaned, and quickly after that he came. He filled her mouth, and she didn’t take it by surprise. She sucked him and sucked him dry until she swallowed every ounce of his cum.

She came back up after she finished and sat down on his lap again. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed her nails into him.

She licked the corners of her lips, cleaning the leftovers of her job. “Don’t fucking make me wait another time.”

He nodded, but after that night, Shikamaru might reconsider the other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DONE
> 
> this fic took me a while - especially after i hadn't written a lot lately, but i'm so glad i finished it.
> 
> i rewatched all of naruto shippuden and remembered how much i loved these two and they make my heart go off the loudest sighhh
> 
> leave a comment, i'd appreciatie that!!


End file.
